The present invention relates generally to the field of outdoor lighting systems and methods. The present invention also relates to the field of wireless network communications.
It is challenging and difficult to provide robust wireless communications networks such as WiFi networks over a wide area. A conventional approach to implementing such systems have included increasing the transmitting power of the systems. Such an approach, however, can result in undesirable interference with other radio frequency devices near the transmitter and still result in coverage gaps at the periphery of each transmitter's range. Further, the amount of power needed for substantially increasing antenna transmitting range can be large. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for providing distributed wireless network communications are needed.